I'll Be There
by XxxEmotionalPrincessxxX
Summary: Peter gets worried when MJ doesn't show up to school, he decides to check up with her to find out that she is sick. He decides that he is going to do whatever to takes to make her feel better again.
1. Chapter 1

Peter looked everywhere for MJ. He looked in the detention classroom, he looked under the bleachers, and finally he looked in her usually corner outside. There was no sign of her. Naturally Peter had gotten worried about his girlfriend. He tried to call her multiple times, but she didn't pick up her phone.

"Hey Ned. Have you heard from MJ? I have been trying to get in contact with her, but she hasn't picked up. I also couldn't find her," Peter asked

"She wasn't in Chemistry today. Looking back on it she looked pale yesterday and she looked like she wanted to throw up," Ned answered

Peter started to worry even more than he was. Was she okay? Was she sick? Was she alone at home? He decided that she was going to check up on her at her house.

"Hey Ned. I'm going to MJ's house. Tell everyone I had a family emergency,"

Family Emergency was code for I'm taking off on an assignment and don't ask questions. Yes, he was lying, but he needed to check up on MJ.

"Okay, I'll cover for you. Tell MJ I said hi,"

As Peter walked to MJ's apartment, he worried that he was going to get caught by one of the teachers since it was their lunch break. He put on his hoodie and walked quickly to her apartment.

He had only been to her apartment once, it was to have dinner with her and her mother. Her mom had made amazing chicken noddle soup and she asked Peter so many questions. Like where do you want to go to college, what do you want to do with you life, and most importantly if they were having safe sex and if they knew what that was.

Peter blushed when he remembered that. MJ and Peter nearly died when she asked that, and her mom just laughed and laughed at them. She was a nurse, so it kind of made sense that she asked that personal question.

When Peter arrived he knocked and her mother answered.

"Peter what are you doing her? Are you supposed to be in school right now?!"

"I just wanted to check up on MJ. She wasn't in school today and Ned told me she looked sick,"

"Aunt Flo came this month, and MJ is in bed with cramps, headache, and a slight fever. I'm worried she might have caught something at the daycare when she came to help her Aunt the other day,"

'_MJ at a daycare?! I thought she would hate kids, I guess not. Wow, I find out something new about her everyday'_ Peter thought

"Look, I have to be at the hospital for the night shift and I don't want to leave her alone. Can you do me a favor and look after her,"

Peter nodded his head quickly, MJ's mom kissed his cheek and stated," Thanks hon I truly appreciate it!"

She let him in the apartment and she left for her job. Peter took it upon himself to look around the apartment since he didn't get to do that the last time. He looked at the pictures on the wall. They were of MJ when she was smaller, she wasn't smiling in any of them, somethings don't change.

"What are you doing here?" MJ asked

Peter jumped and looked her way. She was only in her panties, shirt with no bra on, and she was holding a pad.

Peter blushed, and said," I came to check up on you, but your mom said I should stay here to make sure you are doing okay,"

MJ gave a small smile, she responded," Okay, I'm going to the bathroom. You can go to my room and wait for me,"

When he entered her room, he was amazed on how many books she had. In this small bedroom, there was probably over a hundred books. He felt like he was in a Barnes and Noble.

He sat down on her desk chair and noticed all of the homework she had competed and some of the stuff she had to do. She had so much work to do, but never seen stressed about it.

"Snooping through my stuff Parker?" MJ joked

"Not at all! I just noticed that you have a lot of work to do, and maybe I could help and I just learned that you-"

"I'm joking. Hey can you join me in bed, I need to get some sleep but for some reason I can't,"

Peter had no problem with that he wanted to do whatever it took to make MJ feel better. He got in her bed and under the covers, MJ got in with him. Peter wrapped his arms around her and they both feel asleep.

MJ woke up feeling nauseous, she tried to fight it off because she did not want to throw up in front of Peter. However, her attempt at doing this failed and she ran to the bathroom and started throwing up.

This woke up Peter, he called," MJ are you okay! MJ?"

Peter got out of the bed, and ran to the bathroom. The door was closed and locked, he started knocking on the door and freaking out.

"MJ please open the door," Peter cried

Little did Peter know, MJ was in severe pain. Her entire body hurt even her freaking teeth hurt. Soon her ears started to ring and she got into the corner and started to weep.

Not knowing what to do Peter knocked down the door, and found MJ in the corner.

"MJ what's wrong?"

"My body hurts. I can't move without something hurting," MJ sobbed

Peter felt the top of MJ's head, she was burning up. He grabbed the thermometer off the counter and put it in MJ's mouth. Her temperature was 103.5.

He knew that he was going to have to call Aunt May. There was no way he could do this by himself, so to distract MJ he started running a cold bath.

"MJ you have a 103.5 fever. I need you to cool off okay," Peter insisted

To his surprised she agreed to get in, she waited until Peter left the bathroom to get out of her clothes.

Peter called Aunt May and he explained what was going on.

"Okay, Peter you need to calm down. I'm going to go to the store to buy food for the both of you, and I'll be right over there," Aunt May reassured

When they hung up, Peter started pacing around. He was scared for MJ, she was really sick. It wasn't just her period, she probably had the flu and he was determined to stay with her.

Suddenly, he heard a bunch of coughing coming from the bathroom.

"MJ, are you okay?" Peter called

She responded with more coughs, he ran to the bathroom and opened the door. He found her hunched over the toilet throwing up. He sat down with her and pulled her hair back gently.

When she was done she started to cry, Peter got a towel and wrapped it around her. He pulled her into his arms and held her bridal style.

"It's okay MJ. This is going to pass," Peter reassured

He felt the top of her head, and she had cooled down a little bit. He carried her into her room, and asked," Where do you keep your pajamas?"

"Middle drawer," MJ mumbled

"I'm sorry to ask this, but where do you keep your underwear?" he blushed

"Top drawer,"

He got her clothes out, and handed them to her.

"Hey. I know this is embarrassing, but can you help me get dress?" MJ asked

Peter took a deep breath, and asked," Are you sure you are comfortable with me seeing you naked?"

"Yes, we are boyfriend and girlfriend after all," she answered

She removed the towel and Peter helped her get dressed, she did wince in pain during this. Peter admired her beautiful body, even when she was sick, she looked beautiful to him.

"I want you to lay down and rest. Aunt May is coming over to get you some food and to check up on you. Do you want me to cuddle with you again?" Peter asked

MJ nodded her head, and she laid on his chest. Peter stroked her hair and held her close to him.

There was a knock at the door and Peter went to go answer it. He looked threw the peephole, and he saw Aunt May.

"Hey Aunt May. Thanks for coming, I really need your help right now," Peter stated

Aunt May put the soups and the medications on the table, she asked," Where is MJ?"

"Her room. She's been trying to go to sleep, but I think she's in too much pain to do that," Peter explained

Aunt May entered her room she asked," Hey MJ. Where are you feeling pain?"

"My head, my uterus, and my right lower side," MJ explained

This had caught Aunt May's attention. She asked the same question and MJ gave the same answer.

"MJ, how long have you been feeling this pain?" Aunt May asked

"Since yesterday and I can't really move with everything hurting," MJ moaned

Aunt May and Peter knew this was bad, this wasn't the flu or PMS this was probably appendicitis.

"Okay MJ we are going to take you to the hospital. I'm going to call an ambulance," Aunt May announced

MJ wanted to protest and tell them that she was going to be fine, but she had no energy to fight back.

"Don't worry MJ, I'm going to be by your side the entire time. Don't be scared my love," Peter said while holding her hand

_To be continued_


	2. Chapter 2

Peter held her hand all the way to the hospital. He knew that she she didn't want to go. Because she tried to fight back and convince Aunt May that she was fine, but Aunt May didn't buy it and thankfully she didn't.

"Ma'am. You have a fever of 104.4. You must have a serious infection," the paramedic said

MJ's energy was running out, she could even keep her eyes open for that much longer. This of course caused Peter to panic.

"She's okay son. I think it might be a serious case of appendicitis, but if we get her in the OR in time, she'll make it," the paramedic reassured

When they had finally arrived at the hospital. The nurses had started checking her vitals and started asking her a series of questions. MJ couldn't answer most of them due to her lack of energy.

They started taking blood samples, the nurses felt around her abdomen and when the nurse felt her right lower side MJ winced in pain. The nurse lifted her shirt up to find that she was swelling in that area.

"Get the ultrasound machine. We might have a case of appendicitis," the nurse called

The nurses left them alone while they were getting the machine ready. Aunt May was on the phone with MJ's mom letting her know about the situation, and Peter stayed with her attempting to soothe her.

He played with her hair and he held her hand. He was worried for her, and he knew how much she hated hospitals.

"Don't worry MJ. I'm going to be here with you the entire time," Peter coed

MJ did have appendicitis, and her appendix was about to burst. The nurses told Aunt May and Peter that if they had waited another day she would have died.

They started prepping MJ for emergency surgery. They put an IV on her, they got the long weird socks, and they got her into a hospital gown.

"I don't want to go. Please I'm sure everything is fine, can you please check again," MJ sobbed

"I'm sorry darling, but your blood work and the ultrasound prove that you have appendicitis. It'll be over before you know it," the nurse stated

Peter was wiping away the tears that rolled down her face, and whispered smoothing things in her ears.

"MJ your mom should be after your surgery. You'll wake up and she'll be there with you. Don't worry hon, it's going to be okay," Aunt May reassured

The nurses came and took her the OR room. Peter could see the fear in her eyes and he knew that she didn't want to let go.

"I'll be right here waiting for you after the surgery," Peter stated

They waited in the waiting room. Peter kept pacing around the room, he was thinking about every possible way that things could go wrong. What if the doctor hit an internal organ, what if it was too late, and what if she died during surgery.

"Peter calm down everything is going to be okay. She's in good hands," Aunt May reassured

When MJ's mom finally arrived she repeatedly thanked them both for taking care of her daughter. She also apologized about leaving Peter alone with MJ being this sick.

"Don't worry about it Ms. Jones. I'm happy he was there with her and she wasn't alone," Aunt May stated

Aunt May went back home, she tried to get Peter to go home with her, but he refused.

"MJ needs me. How about you pick me up in the morning,"

"Oh Peter you don't have to stay with her. I can handle it," Mrs. Jones stated

"Please, I don't want to leave her," Peter begged

Aunt May gave in, and she went back home. Peter and Mrs. Jones waited for news about MJ.

"Poor MJ, did she have an anxiety attack when she came here?" Mrs. Jones asked

"Yeah, she did. Why is she so afraid of hospitals. I mean, nobody really wants to be here unless they work here, but is there history with her?"

Mrs. Jones went on to explain that MJ's father had died of cancer about two years ago. Hospitals reminded her of her father being sick and she wanted nothing more than to forget, and her being here reminded her of father.

Peter was shocked when he heard this news. He didn't know that she recently lost her father. It kind of made sense because she pushed everyone who wanted to be friends with her away. She never wanted to go home. She never talked about her dad either.

"Mrs. Jones?" the nurse asked

"Yes?"

"Your daughter is okay and she just arrived in her room, but she's still asleep. The surgery went well, but she will need to miss school for a week and a half. I'll explain more when we get to her room,"

The nurse walked them to her room. She was sleeping peacefully on the bed, and it turns out that she had the room to herself. He knew that would make her happy.

She was hooked to IVs, her hair was a mess, and she was wearing a hospital gown, but she still looked beautiful to Peter.

"If we get lucky, she might sleep through the night. We can ask the nurses for pain medication if she awakes," Mrs. Jones stated and sat down on the coach

Peter pulled a chair and sat next to MJ's bed. He was going to keep his promise and stay with MJ until she woke up.

MJ's mom was right. She didn't wake up until ten thirty at night, her mom was asleep on the coach and Peter was right there next to her.

"Peter, what are you doing here? Where I am?" she asked

"You're in the hospital, you have gotten your appendix removed. I promise I would be here with you," Peter stated while pushing the hair out of her face.

MJ put her hand around her throat, she asked Peter if she could give her some water. Her throat had hurt from the anaesthesia. Peter quickly got the water that the nurse had provided and give it to MJ.

She quietly drank it and put the cup down next to her.

"Hey could you do me a favor?" MJ asked

"Yeah, of course. What is it?"

"Can you help me go to the bathroom. I really need to pee,"

Peter got up and unplugged the machine. Thankfully it ran on battery, so there was no problem there. He helped MJ up and got her to the bathroom.

He waited outside for her. When she called that she need help, he came into the bathroom and asked," Can you get up?"

She did, but he realized the problem. She couldn't put her underwear back on without help.

Peter helped her without hesitation, and he noticed that she had three big band aids.

MJ pulled up her gown and looked down. She stated," That's weird, I thought it would only be one there. I guess, they had a different method of surgery,"

"Does it hurt?"

"Yes, it hurt when I tried to put my underwear back on,"

Peter helped MJ back to bed. He tucked her in and turned off the light.

"Peter can you talk to me until I fall asleep?" she asked

"Sure, I would do that for you. What do you want to talk about?"

"What happened to your parents? Why do you live with your Aunt May?" she asked

Peter was taken back when she asked this question, but he figured that he was ready to tell her.

"My parents died in an accident. I was four years old when they died. My Aunt May was babysitting me when it happened. They were on a date and they were driving home, and a drunk driver hit them. I only have one memory of them,"

"Can you tell me your memory?" MJ asked

"I was with them in a park. We were having lunch, and after that my parents played hide and go seek with me. It was shortly before the accident," Peter replied while tears fell down his face.

"My dad died when I was fourteen. He had stomach cancer, and it was at the stage where they couldn't do anything about it. He lasted six months after the diagnoses. I remember one night he had told me to stay with him, and I did. He had me get into his arms. He died holding me," MJ mumbled

That this point they were both softly crying, and they held each others hands. After a couple moments of silence, MJ stated," Just know I think your parents would be proud of you. You have become such a nice and smart person. I love you Peter,"

"I love you too, MJ," Peter stated and kissed her hand

Peter kept his promise and stayed with her all night into the early morning.

Aunt May kissed him on the head she stated," I'm so proud of you. You made her so much better, you are truly a kind person Peter,"

Although Aunt May didn't know the future, she knew that Peter and MJ would be together for a long time. Their love was pure and true, and she hoped that it would last forever.

_Hey guys. I want to thank you for the support, it means so much to me! You guys have given me so much confidence in my writing, and I will forever appreciate it. I LOVE YOU ALL! _


End file.
